


Dawn

by VolxdoSioda



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Post Game, the great polyship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Vasco takes a walk, and finds De Sardet.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dawn

It isn’t often Vasco goes for walks that don’t prove the purpose of heading towards the port, but today is one such rarity. It’s still early; the shops are all shuttered for the moment, although there’s a thin line of pale yellow-pink on the distant horizon, a promise of the dawn to come. For now, the only people on the streets are the night watch.

Vasco knows somewhere out there, Kurt is probably among them. Either that, or he’s trapped in the office with Sieglinde, carving their way dutifully through the many forms and papers they have to make doubly-sure are correct now. The Coin Guard has slowly started rebuilding it’s trust among the nobles and populace, but nobody wants a repeat of the attempted coup made just a couple years ago, and so both Sieglinde and Kurt ensure that anyone coming into or moving along their ranks is someone they can trust.

There’s still construction being done along the sides of the city, out towards the northern exit. This is where Vasco goes, to watch the distant waters as the sun rises. And as it turns out, he’s not the only one to do so.

De Sardet is sitting at the edge of a rampart, back up against stone, hat and coat missing, only his ink-stained undershirt and his sleeping pants on. It’s certainly a sight, oddly vulnerable in a way that makes Vasco turn towards him, hoisting himself up along the wooden walkways, until he’s close enough that De Sardet hears him. There’s juice dripping along his chin, and the smell of orange. A small basket sits at his side, previously unseen.

“Well now, aren’t you a sight,” Vasco teases, and De Sardet huffs, cheeks pinking even as Vasco settles on the wall opposite him, offering out a hand for an orange. Deftly he peels his way through it, even as his gaze settles off towards the direction De Sardet is looking. Towards the volcano at the heart of the island.

It goes unsaid among their number, but Vasco isn’t a fool. He knows even now, De Sardet bears guilt for what he had to do concerning Constantin, and misses his cousin like a phantom limb. Part of him died that day, of that there is no doubt, even as De Sardet continues moving on, unable to stop even if he might want to.

“Couldn’t sleep?” De Sardet asks, in a voice that’s tight. If Vasco hears it, or sees the puffy redness around De Sardet’s eyes, he makes no notice of it. It’s probably allergies from the dust. Or from lack of sleep.

“Just the wanderer’s itch, nothing to worry about,” he assuages. “You haven’t been up all night signing paperwork, have you? Bad enough when Kurt does it.”

That brings a small smile out. “Kurt _might _have had something to say about that earlier. And he might have brought me some forms of my own, with apologies.”

“Well, now I know who to yell at when you fall asleep at your desk. There’ll be no morning cuddles for _him, _I assure you.”

That gets him a small laugh from De Sardet. “You know he’ll merely go to Siora and complain you’re being unreasonable again, and we need a _mal’s _intervention. Or he’ll have Aphra drug your drink with muscle relaxants.”

“Then I shall tell Petrus he’s being disagreeable, and perhaps he needs some wisdom.”

“And Petrus will come to me and want to know what all this is about. Honestly Vasco, you’d think you would both learn by now.” Eyes sparkling with mirth, De Sardet chews on his final slice of orange, and drapes his legs over Vasco’s. Vasco allows it, well used to De Sardet’s silent skin hunger after so long. “I will not take sides between my darlings.”

“Oh trust me, we _all _know that.” It’s become as well-founded a thing as this… strange round relationship they’re in. No matter what bickering, or cries of affection get made, De Sardet will not choose between any of them. He didn’t in the beginning, when they’d all sat around the fire one last time and realized they loved De Sardet enough to remain with him no matter what life held in store for them, and he doesn’t now, when they all lead their own lives, and yet are still tangled together enough to come visit every week or other week.

Vasco and Kurt are closest, but Aphra, Petrus and Siora never fail to show up, usually with stories from their own people, and plenty of laughs to be shared.

In the distance, the clatter of a wooden shutter opening. Dawn’s light is rising, and the first shops are beginning to start their day. In a matter of an hour or two, the city herself will wake, and New Serene will bustle with activity again. It’s a routine Vasco will never get tired of.

“We should get you back inside. Nobody needs to see the great De Sardet in a shirt and undergarments this early.” He stands, pulls off his outer coat and drapes it around De Sardet as he stands.

“Except you.” De Sardet takes his arm, lets Vasco draw him close. They stroll back to their shared residence at a leisurely pace, hands clasped between them. It’s another precious moment to add to the thousands they’ve already shared, and Vasco wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yes, but I’ve seen it all before. Multiple times. I meant other people.”

“Careful, you keep talking like that, and Kurt might come running to challenge you on that. I’m sure he’s seen me bare as often as you have, if not more.”

Inside, there’s a fire already stoked, and Vasco huffs a laugh when the man of their discussion grins up at them from his spot in front of the fire, a book on his knee, and then whistles when he realizes what De Sardet is wearing. “Is it my birthday already?”

“Don’t you start, you terrible man. You brought me paperwork. Paperwork!”

“Yes, and I apologized for it. You’d think after two years, you’d learn better.”

“I was promised good tidings when I took you for my own. And instead he tricks me and brings me more work. Honestly Vasco, what sort of _ruffian _have I picked up?” De Sardet asks, faking a haughty nobleman’s tone, and Vasco fights back a smile as he sees Kurt shifting around, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, so you want to know what sort of _ruffian _I am, Excellency? Well then Vasco, I think it’s only fair I show him, don’t you think?”

De Sardet realizes too late the trap he’s sprung on himself; he cries out in surprise, and then laughs when Kurt pounces, catching him around the middle and hoisting him up onto one shoulder like a sack of flour. Vasco knows the housemaid will be up in a short time to keep the hearth going, and so lets himself follow after Kurt upstairs, ignoring De Sardet thumping against his back all the while.

“Vasco, Vasco, save me from this wild man!”

“Oh so now I’m a _wild man? _You really do want to dig yourself deep, don’t you little highness?” Kurt glances back, and Vasco knows his feelings for De Sardet are reflected there. “And you rely on this _pirate _to save you? You really don’t know the situation you’re in, do you?”

It’s all play and jest, with De Sardet grinning and giggling like a virgin maiden, all traces of his former melancholy chased away for the moment. Vasco feels immensely lucky. To think, he might have missed this, if he'd backed out of being bold that night.

“I think,” Kurt says, pulling his belt free while Vasco closes the door and locks it behind them, and then ensures the windows are the same and the blinds are drawn, “That our De Sardet needs a few lessons in diplomacy among allies, hm?”

“A fine idea,” Vasco says, and tosses his hat and shirt aside. “I’ll help.”


End file.
